George Lanter
Biography George Lanter is a survivor in The Final Destination. He is a security guard at the speedway and a survivor of the McKinley Speedway accident. Among the survivors, He is calmest one. He teamed up with Nick O'Bannon and Lori Milligan to rescue the survivors. George was resided in McKinley, Pennsylvania. He is considerate, but suicidal and regretful. His family were killed when he was drunk driving. Since then, George was struggling to overcome his alcohol consumption and focused on his job as a security guard at the McKinley Speedway. He was the seventh survivor to die after the accident. The Final Destination George was working at the McKinley Speedway in the stands, before Nick notices the premonition at the speedway is going to happen. When Nick realizes this and begins to panic and leave, George tries to calm him down, but Nick runs over him and George follows him. As George questions Nick on what crash he is referring to, the disaster in the speedway did really happen just like in Nick's premonition just before they witness Nadia Monroy being obliterated. George appears to Nick and Lori at the memorial. He tells Nick on how the disaster is going to happen, before Carter Daniels confronts the guard. He blamed him for the death of his wife, who was among the casualties in the disaster, and mocks him. Later, George later witnesses Carter being dragged by his tow truck on fire before it explodes. George caught Nick and Lori at the speedway, to find out the other survivors. He helps them find out that Andy Kewzer is next on death's list. They visit the auto shop, where Andy is working. George talks to him about losing his family, as Andy talks to George about losing his girlfriend. After their talk, Andy was killed when they tried to save him. They then realize that Hunt Wynorski and Janet Cunningham are next. After George and Lori save Janet from a malfunctioning car wash, they talk to each other about what's going happen to them when they die and what they will do. George attempts to commit suicide by hanging himself, but unable to do so after Nick and Lori found him. He explains to them on a deep depression on losing his family in a car accident and decided that he will accept his death, but Lori and Nick tells him not to give up. George, Lori and Nick thinks that saving Janet defeats Death, before they celebrated each other. However, days later, Nick sees the news on Jonathan Groves, who survived at the speedway and is in a coma. Nick contacts George to find Jonathan, but they arrive too late as he is crushed by an overfilled bathtub. Death After an unsuccessful attempt at rescuing Jonathan from the hospital, George and Nick traveled outside to find Lori and Janet. As they were walking, an ambulance sped down the road and hit George at full speed, similar to what happened to Terry Chaney.